


a fire between us

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut, Vanessa is dumb lmfao, bc I can’t write anything without smut, bc I’m what? Disgusting, dumb lesbians, firefighter brooke, it’s relatively tame porn tho, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa gets caught up in a slight predicament and Brooke comes to her rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt someone sent me on tumblr and I tried to find it in my archives to give this person credit bc I don't think it was anon but I couldn't find it in my tags! If you sent in a similar prompt to this pls let me know so I can give you credit!! And thank you for sending it!!

“Silky! Stop fuckin laughing and figure out how to get me down from here!” Vanessa yells from where she’s perched nearly at the top of a huge tree.

“Bitch, I told you your ass couldn't climb that high.”

“Now is not the time to bitch at me. _ Please _ just help me get down,” Vanessa says, her voice quivering like she’s about to cry. On the ground, Silky paces back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna call the fire department. Just stay still.”

“Hurry the fuck up!” Vanessa bellows as she clutches onto the tree branch for dear life, tears now actually streaming down her cheeks.

Silky dials the non-emergency number to the local fire department.

“Toronto non-emergency line, how can we assist you?”

Silky sucks in a breath, searching for the right words to say, “yeah so, kind of a funny story but my friend done and got her ass stuck in a big ass tree and now she can’t get down.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line with faint sounds of a keyboard clicking.

“Okay, can you tell me your location.”

Silky rattles off their location while the lady on the phone types loudly again.

“Okay, we will send someone as soon as possible. In the meantime, tell your friend to remain as calm and still as possible.”

Silky thanks the woman before hanging up.

“What’d they say?” Vanessa cries from above.

“They said they sending someone soon, just stay still and calm,” she replies. Vanessa huffs out a frustrated breath.

“Easy for you to say! You ain’t the one stuck 50 feet up in the air.”

The next ten minutes feel like torture, each time the wind blows even slightly it causes Vanessa to grasp onto the branch tighter. It feels like an eternity before the big red fire truck is parked underneath the tree.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” one of the firefighters, a blonde woman, yells up to her.

“Do I fuckin’ look alright, Mary?! Just get me down, _ please,” _she begs, desperate to feel her feet on solid ground once again. 

“Okay, I’m going to come up and get you,” the blonde calls.

Vanessa only nods her head, disregarding whether or not the woman was actually looking at her. She watches as the blonde firefighter climbs up the ladder attached to the truck and stops when she reaches the platform at the top. The loud beeping rings through Vanessa’s ears as the blonde gets closer and closer to where she sits perched in the tree. Vanessa squeezes her eyes shut until she feels a gentle hand touch her ankle.

“Ma’am?”

Slowly opening her eyes, she makes eye contact with the blonde firefighter standing on the ladder contraption slightly below her.

“Ma’am this is as high as our ladder will go, can you slide down?” the woman’s voice is kind and soft, as if she spoke too harshly she’d startle Vanessa and cause her to fall. 

Vanessa lets out a shaky breath, sure, the blonde wasn’t far, but wouldn’t sliding down into her arms open the doors for so many injuries? She might as well just lean back, fall and hope someone catches her at the bottom.

“Okay,” Vanessa breathes out, recognizing this as her only viable option.

“Okay, good. Just slide down slowly and I’ll catch you and we’ll get you down. Ready? On three.”

Vanessa’s breath hitches in her throat, her heart beating faster.

“One...two...three..”

On her cue, Vanessa loosens her death grip on the branch she’s holding and slowly begins to slide her body down. 

_ Slowly, slowly, _Vanessa chants in her head as she moves towards the blonde’s waiting arms. Vanessa's breath stabilizes considerably when surprisingly strong hands grasp her hips, slowly pulling her down into her arms until she’s standing safely on the ladder’s platform.

“Are you alright?” 

“I-I think so,” Vanessa replies, for the first time really looking at the woman in front of her. And _ fuck, _she’s hot. Vanessa’s cheeks suddenly heat with embarrassment as she realizes what’s actually happening. She’d gotten herself stuck in a tree trying to prove a dumbass point to fuckin’ Silky and had to be rescued by this sexy blonde firefighter, who without a doubt is gonna laugh about her later.

“Good. I’m glad you’re okay,” she says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear, “and I think you might be the prettiest little kitty I’ve ever saved from a tree.”

Vanessa’s mouth goes dry when she winks at her and she’s rendered speechless, the blonde left with a flirty smirk on her face

“Nina, send us down!” she yells to her colleague on the ground. As they’re being lowered to the ground, Vanessa squeezes her eyes shut once again.

“Are you scared?”

“I-I guess, it’s the heights,” Vanessa stammers. The taller girl tightens her arms around Vanessa, holding her close and even though she doesn’t know this woman it’s oddly comforting. 

“Shh, you’ll be okay, I’ve got you,” she soothes, gently stroking Vanessa’s back.

She doesn’t let go until they’re safely on the ground and off the ladder contraption. Vanessa suddenly feels the embarrassment hit her all over again.

“Umm, thank you. For saving me,” she stumbles over her words, cheeks going red.

“My pleasure, sweetheart. And by the way, my name’s Brooke Lynn,” she replies with a wink. Vanessa’s just about to reply when Silky runs over and practically tackles her to the ground.

“Bitch! I thought you was gonna die!”

“I’m fine, Silks,” Vanessa whispers, trying to hint at her friend that she needed a minute with the sexy blonde that stands awkwardly to the side. After a minute of Silky fussing over her, she finally gets the hint and wolf whistles at her friend as she walks away.

“Sorry about her, she’s...well, I’m not sure what she is, but you gotta love her,” Vanessa huffs, turning her attention back to Brooke Lynn.

“Sooo, Brooke Lynn, you come here often?” she jokes, flashing her a cheeky grin. Brooke snorts, “why don’t you tell me your name before you hit me with any more cheesy pick-up lines.”

“Vanessa, my name’s Vanessa.”

“Hm, pretty name for a pretty girl.”

The way Brooke touches her cheek gently, Vanessa’s suddenly glad Brooke’s a firefighter because she might just burst into flames at any moment now. All she can really do is stand there, keening into the blonde’s touch, so much so that it feels like a loss when she pulls her hand away from Vanessa’s cheek. 

“Well, Vanessa, it sure has been a pleasure meeting you, but I really should get going. How about I give you my number and take you out to dinner this Friday night?”

“That sounds nice,” she replies, handing Brooke her phone. She quickly types her number and hands the phone back to Vanessa. With one last wink, Brooke turns around and heads back to her crew and Vanessa feels faint. Did that really just happen? Did she really just get herself stuck in a tree, require assistance from the fire department, and then score a sexy blonde’s number all in one day? _ Damn, maybe I should make bets with Silky more often _, Vanessa thinks to herself.

Suddenly, Silky interrupts her thoughts with another wolf whistle.

“Look at you Vanj, gettin’ lucky with some hot blonde after you get your dumb ass stuck in a tree.”

“What can I say? It’s the Vanjie charm," Vanessa replies, smirking. Silky lets out a loud bellowing laugh. 

“Yeah right, bitch. You better thank me, if you ain’t never tried to prove a point to me you’d still be dateless Friday night.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes and lightly punches her friend’s arm.

“Whatever you say, Silk, whatever you say.”

  
  



	2. we're on fire now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night!  
cue a sweet date and then some smut

In the days leading up to Friday, Brooke and Vanessa continue to flirt mercilessly over text, sending each other cute selfies, animal gifs, and more stupid pickup lines. In one particular picture Brooke sends, she’s standing in front of a full-length mirror in her work pants and Toronto fire department t-shirt, where the short sleeves stretch wonderfully over her biceps. Vanessa knows it wasn’t meant to be a sexy picture but she can’t lie and say she didn’t touch herself thinking about those strong arms holding her down and working her over for hours. 

On Friday morning Vanessa wakes up with a text from Brooke with a cute selfie attached where her blonde hair is plaited into two braids and she’s smiling goofily.

**Brooke Lynn: I get off work at 6, pick you up at 8? :)**

Vanessa smiles to herself as she shoots a confirmation text to her.

**Vanessa: Can’t wait:) **

The rest of the day Vanessa fantasizes about how the nights gonna go. Brooke said she was gonna take her to dinner and a movie, typical first date, but how would it end? Would the date go horrible and all the flirting would have been for nothing? Would it go good and end with a kiss? Will it end in the best way possible with Vanessa going home with Brooke? So many possibilities.

By the time Vanessa gets off work, she speeds back to her apartment to spend time getting ready. She showers thoroughly, shaving and exfoliating her whole body in steaming hot water. After her shower, she carefully chooses an outfit, but not without sending pictures of her in every option to Silky first for approval, as if her friend knew anything about fashion. In the end, she opts for a short, off the shoulder red dress, complete with matching pumps and matching lips.

At 8 o’clock on the dot, Brooke rings her doorbell. With a nervous deep breath, she opens the front door to reveal the blonde beauty.

“Fuck, I mean shit, sorry. You look amazing,” Vanessa stumbles, face heating up at the sight of Brooke in front of her. She’s just as beautiful in her shiny blue pantsuit as she was the first time Vanessa saw her, sweaty and in her work outfit. 

“I could say the same to you. Wow, just wow,” she says, taking Vanessa’s hand and spinning her around. 

“Thank you.”

Vanessa smiles shyly and Brooke’s eyes brim with affection.

“Shall we go now?” Brooke asks, holding out her hand for Vanessa to take. When she takes her hand, Vanessa can’t help but realize how her hand fits so nicely with Brooke’s. They keep their hands together as Brooke leads Vanessa out to her cherry red convertible.

“Damn, the people’s tax money be doin’ y’all some good,” Vanessa jokes, scoping out the vehicle in front of her.

“It was my dad’s, kinda a hand me down situation.”

Brooke shrugs, opening the passenger door for Vanessa.

“I wish my parents would’ve given me a car this nice, shit my first car was my mom’s ancient ass Honda that smelled like dirt for some reason.”

Vanessa’s nose wrinkles thinking about her old ride and Brooke chuckles. 

“So, what’s your family like?” Brooke inquires as they pull out of Vanessa’s apartment complex.

“It’s kinda small, just me, my two brothers, my mom, and my Abuela. I don’t really know much about my dad’s side of the family. He dipped when I was three.”

“I’m sorry,” Brooke says, shooting her a sympathetic look that Vanessa meets with a smile.

“It’s all good, my older brother kinda acted like a dad towards me anyway, played catch with me when I was little and everything.”

“That’s so sweet. I wish I had a sibling like that.”

“What’s your family like?”

“Well, I’m an only child, if you didn’t get that already. Nowadays, I really only speak to my father, my mom kinda shut me out when I came out.”

“Brooke, I’m so sorry,” Vanessa sympathizes, reaching over to squeeze the blonde’s hand. 

“It’s okay, at least it is now.”

With that Brooke pulls into a parking space at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. 

“Brooke, are you sure you wanna take someone like me here?” Vanessa jokes lightheartedly, but Brooke can sense the slight insecurity behind her words. 

“Of course, sweetheart, a girl like you deserves only the best,” Brooke reassures, extending her hand to help Vanessa out of the car. Taking her hand gingerly, she lets Brooke lead her inside. 

“Hello, reservation under Hytes,” Brooke says to the host, standing at the entrance.

“Right this way, Miss Hytes.” 

Brooke leads Vanessa through the crowded restaurant with a steady hand on her lower back. When they arrive at their table Vanessa keeps down an excited squeal. Everything is so beautiful, from the red roses in the middle of the table, to the crystal chandelier hanging above their table. They must have the most secluded booth in the whole place.

“Enjoy your evening, your waiter will be with you shortly,” the host chimes in, leaving them alone. 

“Wow, Brooke, this is so, it’s so..beautiful.”

“Like I said, only the best,” Brooke replies, pulling out Vanessa’s chair for her. Once Brooke is seated and glasses of sweet white wine are poured, their conversation continues.

“So, you’re a firefighter?” 

“That I am,” Brooke says with a nod of her head.

“What made you get into that?”

“I wanted to help people, and my father was a firefighter, so I followed in his footsteps. I love my job, I really do,” Brooke says with a sparkling smile and if talking about her career gets Brooke to smile like that again Vanessa would be willing to talk about it all night.

“That’s amazing, it really is, Brooke.”

“You said you work at a daycare, right?”

“Yes!”

“What made you wanna do that?”

“I just love the kids, even the bratty middle schoolers that come to the after school program.”

Vanessa’s eyes light up thinking about her kiddos, and if talking about her job gets Vanessa’s eyes to sparkle like that, then Brooke would be willing to listen to her talking about it all night.

“That’s amazing,  _ you’re  _ amazing.”

Vanessa blushes deep red as Brooke looks into her eyes so tenderly. 

The rest of dinner goes by way too fast, in both Brooke and Vanessa’s opinions. The conversation flows like they’ve known one another for years, the food is absolutely divine, and they’re both warm and content as they head back to Brooke’s car.

“I had such an amazing time with you, Brooke,” Vanessa says sincerely. Brooke smiles softly and pulls her closer. She places a delicate hand on Vanessa’s cheek, “may I?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t, Miss Brooke Lynn.”

With that Brooke gently presses their lips together in a soft and exploratory kiss. She keeps her hand on Vanessa’s warm cheek as they pull apart.

“You know, we could easily skip out on that movie.”

“I’d like nothing more,” Vanessa confirms, pulling Brooke in for one more kiss before getting back in the car. 

Despite the innocence of their first two kisses, the ride back to Brooke’s condo is full of sexual tension, with Brooke gripping Vanessa’s thigh the whole way there.

Finally, they get back to the condo and they hold hands the whole way up the stairs.

Upon stepping inside, Vanessa realizes Brooke’s condo is just like her, warm and inviting, so much so that she doesn’t ever want to leave. Somehow, she envisions herself fitting in here, perched on the couch reading a book, sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee, tangled up in Brooke’s sheets while early morning light flits through the window.

“It’s so pretty in here, B,” Vanessa says, eyes scanning the decor on the shelves and the paintings on the wall. Brooke comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Not as pretty as you, though.”

Vanessa involuntarily leans her head back against Brooke’s shoulder, practically inviting Brooke to press kisses to her now exposed neck, drawing a sharp gasp from Vanessa when her lips first make contact with the warm skin.

“ _ Mamí,”  _ Vanessa moans, squirming in Brooke’s grasp. Brooke smirks at how responsive she is.

“Mamí, huh?”

Vanessa’s about to babble some incoherent apology when Brooke silences her by sucking a mark onto her neck.

“Hush and let me take you to bed.”

Before Vanessa even can react, save for a quick nod of her head, Brooke scoops her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. She gently tosses Vanessa down onto the mattress, leaving the smaller woman to clamber up to meet her lips in a heated kiss.

“Lemme take care of you, baby,” Brooke purrs against her lips.

“Please,” Vanessa begs in response. Helping her up, Brooke unzips Vanessa’s dress and takes her time peeling it from her body until she’s in nothing but her black thong. After shedding her own clothes, Brooke eases her back to a laying position, her mouth immediately finds its way to Vanessa’s decolletage, sucking, nipping, and licking across her sweat-dampened skin, moving lower and lower until she’s gently nuzzling her breasts. She sucks a nipple into her mouth and flicks her tongue over the hardening bud. Meanwhile, Vanessa grips the duvet beneath her, hips bucking in the air searching for any friction she can get. 

“Fuck me, please, Mamí, please,” Vanessa pleads, growing impatient as heat pools between her legs. Brooke smirks, proud of the way she’s worked Vanessa up.

“Wan’ you to ride my face, baby,” Brooke rasps, sending jolts of arousal to Vanessa’s pussy. 

Brooke lays down, and motions for Vanessa to come over to her. Without a second thought, Vanessa places a knee on either side of Brooke’s head, her dripping cunt right above Brooke’s face. Her folds glisten with her arousal and Brooke’s mouth waters at the sight. She can’t wait to finally taste her. Vanessa tentatively lowers herself, not wanting to smother Brooke completely, though the blonde would like nothing more than to be smothered by the gorgeous pussy above her. Grabbing her thighs, Brooke forces her even lower. The moan that rips from Vanessa’s mouth when Brooke’s tongue finally explores her cunt is absolutely filthy, and like music to Brooke’s ears. Brooke takes her time exploring every inch of her, reveling in her sweet taste and the whines that escape from her when she plunges her tongue inside her. After licking into her several more times, Brooke lets up her game and flattens her tongue and presses it to her swollen clit. 

_ “Ohmygod, Brooke,”  _ Vanessa moans, finally letting go of her inhibitions and grinding onto Brooke Lynn’s face, using her selfishly for her pleasure. After working over her clit for a little while longer, Brooke then sucks the sensitive nub into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and drawing out high pitched screams from the Latina. Brooke doesn’t need Vanessa to tell her to know she’s close, with the way her thighs twitch and shake around her head. Going in for the home stretch, Brooke sucks her clit with a renewed vigor. It only takes a moment longer before Vanessa’s screaming and grasping the headboard as she comes on Brooke’s face. She slowly rides out her orgasm and practically collapses on the bed next to the blonde when she’s finished.

“Fuck, that was amazing. I must be dreamin’, cuz you too good to be true, Mamí,” Vanessa pants, still attempting to catch her breath after that earth-shattering, life-changing orgasm. 

Brooke hums, leaning in for a kiss, “I’m all real, baby.”

“Thank god.”

Vanessa pulls Brooke in for another kiss, one that soon turns heated again.

“Wanna return the favor,” Vanessa says, crawling on top of her while she lets her hands explore Brooke’s alluring body. Years of fire department training and working out has made her body seem like it was sculpted by God himself, yet it was still soft and round in just the right places. Vanessa can’t keep her hands and mouth off of her. 

“So beautiful,” she whispers into Brooke’s skin, making her squirm. Her hands massage Brooke’s full chest, her pink, puckered nipples practically inviting Vanessa to put her mouth on them. Vanessa finds out Brooke is less sensitive in the chest area than she is, but she manages to still make her squirm by licking and biting all over her breasts. Vanessa makes it her goal to taste every inch of Brooke’s skin, so she moves down Brooke’s body, nipping and kissing every inch of skin she can reach until she gets to her waist. Hooking her thumbs on either side, Vanessa pulls Brooke’s panties down her gorgeous legs and tosses them aside with the rest of their discarded clothes. She makes herself comfortable in between the blonde’s legs, kissing and biting her inner thighs, marking up the porcelain skin. Getting closer to the apex of her thighs, Vanessa can practically smell her arousal. Without thinking she licks a stripe up Brooke’s center, making her toes curl. Brooke’s pussy is just as beautiful as the rest of her as it glistens with wetness practically begging to be licked by Vanessa. She dives right in, lapping at Brooke’s cunt like she’s starving for it. Vanessa had never really thought of herself as someone who overly enjoyed the moans of others, but she swears she could listen to Brooke’s broken moaning all day if she could. The sounds of Brooke’s pleasure spur Vanessa on and she continues licking into the blonde until she’s shaking. Sliding a finger in, Vanessa works Brooke towards her orgasm. Continuing the ministrations on her clit, she slides a second finger in, crooking them at just the right angle to rub her sweet spot.

“ _ Nessa, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna come, _ ” Brooke whines, bucking her hips to meet the movement of her fingers. Flicking her tongue over Brooke’s sensitive clit, Brooke comes with a jerk of her body and a loud cry of Vanessa’s name. Vanessa fucks her through it, slowly pulling out when Brooke’s body relaxes.

“C’mere,” Brooke mumbles, sleepily. Vanessa crawls up her body and settles in her arms.

“God, that was amazing. You’re so amazing,” Brooke praises, gently raking her fingers through Vanessa’s dark waves. Vanessa keens into the praise and nuzzles her head on Brooke’s chest. They stay that way until Vanessa begins to nod off. Although, she would love to stay and sleep in Brooke’s arms, and as amazing as their first date was, it was still that, their first date. Not wanting to overstay her welcome, Vanessa attempts to peel herself away from Brooke.

“Where are you going?” Brooke mumbles, almost incoherently.

“Um, I just didn’t wanna overstep anything and it’s getting kinda late, I was jus’ gonna get an Uber.”

“You can stay. If you want. Or I can get you an Uber, up to you, though I would love it if you’d stay.”

Without thinking, Vanessa lies back down with her head on Brooke’s chest.

“Thank you for everything,” Vanessa whispers sleepily, trying but failing to hold back a yawn. 

“My pleasure, baby girl. Now let’s get some sleep and I’ll take you on date number 2 tomorrow morning. I know this amazing breakfast place.”

Vanessa smiles contently, placing a kiss on Brooke’s shoulder, “that sounds great.”

Brooke hums in approval and kisses her forehead, sending her down for the count.

Vanessa’s last thought before she falls victim to sleep just happens to be a reminder that maybe she really did have Silky to thank for this. Yeah, maybe her shenanigans almost got her killed, but it also scored her Brooke Lynn, which was better than anything else she could’ve possibly gotten from that experience.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, hope you liked this!  
Feedback is always appreciated, and thank you again to whoever sent this prompt in! I appreciate it!  
Find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves, hope you enjoyed this lil fluffy fic, I was thinking about doing a second part with their date, so let me know if y'all are interested!  
As always, feedback is always welcome and appreciated  
Find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
